


Kiwi

by fictionpls



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, One Shot, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Sick Character, Skipping Class, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, bakugou katsuki listens to harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionpls/pseuds/fictionpls
Summary: Bakugou will not stand for you being alone while you're sick.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tiktok i saw about the mha guys as harry songs? lol i really loved the idea of bakugou listening to kiwi and so this was born! most of it is just katsuki fussing over you though :) oh btw! y/n's quirk basically is that light beams shoot out of the palms of her hands. just for reference of katsuki's nickname for you lol  
> enjoy ! <3

“Shut up. Stop fussing. I’m trying to braid your hair, but its impossible if you won’t stop moving.”

Allergies, gotta hate them. You tried to reassure Katsuki that you’d be fine, it’s just one day you’d be absent from class. And yet, here he was. Skipping, having given Aizawa the excuse that you’d gotten him sick too. He wasn’t.

“Right, sorry.” You said softly. “Oh Katsuki! Okay so, you know who Harry Styles is right?” You’d been obsessed with him lately and Fine Line was on repeat.

His fingers stopped the braiding motions for a split second before he continued.

“Of course, I do Spotlight. Think I live under a rock or something? Plus, you’re always listening to his music. What about him?” You were sure you’d mentioned him before, but you didn’t think Katsuki would’ve remembered.

“Do you ever listen to him?” Tilting your head towards his face, he avoids your gaze. Suddenly very focused on his braiding work.

“What does it matter?”

“Katsuki come on, I’m just curious. I swear.”

“I mean I guess yeah, sometimes.” Seeing you light up you immediately, his cheeks started to flush. There were when times it was just too easy to make you happy, not that he was complaining.

“Do you have a favorite song of his?? Ah, you have to have one!” He looks away, putting on a thoughtful face, making you more curious.

“That ‘Kiwi’ one is pretty good?” He looks over to you for confirmation that that was in fact the right title. You nod intensely. “I usually play it when I’m working out.”

“That one is so good! Great choice. Now I know what to play when you’re around.” You said with a quick wink.

He went back to working on your hair when you started having an intense coughing fit.

“When was the last time you took your medicine?” He starts looking around for the bottle.

“Hm. Three hours ago? Maybe this morning?”

“Spotlight! You know you’re supposed to be taking it every two hours. You shouldn’t be so reckless. No need to be sick for longer than you have to.”

“I know, I know! I just got distracted.” Suppressing a grin, you go on, “Guess you could say I ended up getting lost in your eyes.”

“Y/n, I swear the longer you go without the medicine, the flirtier you get. Now, where’d you leave the bottle?”

“Psh, you know you love it.” Lifting your hand, you pointed towards your bookshelves. “It should be over-” The coughing has returned, with even a bigger intensity than before.

Finding it, he quickly hands you the pills and a glass of water. You take them gratefully and hand back the glass when you’re done.

Sniffling a bit, you realize how cold you’ve gotten. Sliding back under the covers, you look at Katsuki. 

“Come cuddle me, I’m freezing.” You started to shiver to make him feel bad.

He starts pushing the blankets back so he can get in.

Muttering under his breath, “I really shouldn’t be heating you up if you have a fever, that wouldn’t help. But since you’re feeling crappy, I’ll ignore that for now.” Meeting your eyes with emphasis, “Only for now.”

You feel him come up behind you and put his arm around your waist. Ha, you were right, he was super warm! Due to his quirk though, he was usually hotter than most, so you guess it made sense.

“Oh shoot, Katsuki. I think I left my earrings on; they’re poking my ears.” You started to sit up so you could take them off, when you realized you actually couldn’t move. His arm wasn’t budging.

“Idiot. Don’t move.” You start to feel his fingers brush up against your ear to find the earring. Once he removed one, he pushed your hair aside to get the other one. Setting them on the table beside your bed, he gets back in the position he was in before. Only now his head was nuzzled ever more so in your recently washed hair.

You hummed a thanks and started feeling the pull of sleep at your eyelids. Knowing he’d still be there when you woke up, you let it take you under.

* * *

A couple hours later, you wake to the evening sun hitting your face through the blinds. Next to you was the still completely knocked out, Katsuki. Crazy to think about how peaceful his face looks when it’s not scrunched into a frown. The rise and fall of his breaths you could feel on your back.

Fun fact, he actually had a bad habit of talking in his sleep. Even if he loves to deny it.

One night you had been rudely wakened up by a mumbling Katsuki saying something about how his food wasn’t spicy enough? You admit it took more than a minute to realize he wasn’t talking to you. Softly, you had messed with his hair, rubbing his head until he lulled back into a deep sleep.

Luckily today he wasn’t in a sleep talking mood. You didn’t move, as to not wake him. You wish you could freeze time. Freeze it so you’d never forget how wonderful waking up next to him felt. Freeze it so you’d never forget how lovely his features are in the light of the setting sun. Eyelids softly fluttering with him in dreamland. His arm absentmindedly laying around you. His legs wrapped around yours.

Yeah, there’s no doubt about it. If you could stay in this moment forever, you would.


End file.
